the greek ninja rewrite
by the devils son
Summary: this is a better version i hope naruto harem godlike naruto and dark naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Greek ninja **

Summery: betrayed he was a demon he became the land he conquered and now new adventures await but what will he do when something is stolen from him and the gods come knockin.

Pairing: Naruto x Artemis/Athena/Hestia might include Aphrodite (I'll be the first for this pairing plus it'll be ironic two virgin goddess for him but he deserves it ;)

Warning: godlike Naruto (come on you all know me) majorly AU, and dark past (you'll see), also Percy and his group will not be the main focus Naruto and Artemis will be…

**Okay readers I know the old story sucked to high hell but im working on this story with renewed youthfulness and will update soon.**

**Chapter 1: the demon of Konoha**

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

I was looking over a cliff where a couple of kids with weird swords and bows fighting some sort of porcupine I see a girl down there with beautiful gray hair shooting arrows at near jonin level speed now normally for I that would not be too impressive but considering no one had been able to fire at chuunin level for a couple thousand years that was impressive. Suddenly the monster hit a kid "Percy!" the girl with blond hair yelled out. I smirked and thought _"time to get to work"_

(On the battle field) (3rd person view)

Percy groaned in pain as Dr. Thorn hit him with his tail launching him near the edge of the cliff. He could faintly hear Annabeth yell out his name. He saw Artemis get flung towards him when he saw an orange blur…

Naruto saw that thorn dude launch the girl towards the boy with the intent to throw them both off. He cursed and changed course and caught the girl ignoring her yells of male pig and other curses Naruto tossed her aside making her land in an ungraceful heap he glared at her and said "stay out of this little goddess you might hurt yourself" making Artemis glow silver in anger.

Naruto glared at the monster the same glare all his enemies saw before they died a horrible death "you defiler where is it where! And I'll give you a quick death" the monster stared and laughed "oh you pitiful fool who do you think you are you to dare threaten ME!" his glare intensified causing the monster to flinch which amazed Artemis since all monsters are fearless even when facing a goddess.

_This aura it's so malicious and blood thirsty_ Artemis thought.

Dr. Thorn stuttered "w-what are y-you?" Naruto looked right into his eyes "I am the demon of Konohagakure" he went completely pale "no please have mercy" Naruto looked down on him sneering "a demon has no mercy and a monster never deserves any!"

Naruto grabbed him and threw him into the air then he channeled his energy into the shape of a red desert eagle without looking up he said "die... whelp" and fired sending a mass of red yoki into the monster tearing the Mr. Thorn apart by the sheer force of the blow .

"_Pathetic" _Naruto thought as he turned to the recovering kids Naruto got a good look at the moon haired girl she held the scent of an immortal He glared at her "you should stop hunting big game little girl you and your girl scouts are weak, pathetic, and useless…" I turned and used Hiraishined back to Konoha to meditate and think of where his reminder was the reminder that kept him from being human.

(Artemis P.O.V. (she is PISSED))

I just stood there looking shocked that this _man _dare say that I was weak, that I was pathetic, and THAT I WAS USELESS! I got his bow and was about to shoot this MAN when in a yellow flash he was gone I stood there slack jawed _how did he do that is he a god!? No he can't be; he's not an Olympian or he would know better then to talk to me like that still what was he…_ I shook his head. _I got to report this to father he needs to know of this entity_ just then Hermes flashed in "Artemis, Zeus has called a council. I'll bring the demigods to camp to camp." I nodded I turned to his hunters who were also fuming at the man's proclamation and were taking it off on the boys. "Okay everyone grab on and _boy _don't think of trying anything" I saw him nod the two undecided demigods tried to make sense of what was going on but just listened to the scary lady **(they are not important and if I get one flame or bad review on not paying attention to Percy or anyone else but Naruto I swear to Satan I will kill Percy Jackson in this story.)** Then we flashed to Olympus…

(Mount Olympus) (3rd person view)

As they arrived in the council room (I can't describe it) Zeus sat in his throne in full god mode (I think it was like 12ft tall or something) as Zeus started the meeting "okay Artemis will you please show us this entity?" I nodded and projected the memory (let's just say they can besides they're gods) when it was finished Artemis, Athena and all the other females were pissed at what this 'demon of Konoha' said and the other gods were deeply trouble then Zeus said "we must capture this entity or destroy it… it looks like a human but by the sound of it he is not." Just the oracle of Delphi appeared and began to speak:

_Near the isle of Japan,_

_The gods shall find a sacred land,_

_Torn by war and famine,_

_Lies the past and a soul death abandoned,_

_His past scarred and wronged,_

_His time long gone,_

_His love betrayed,_

_A human he no longer stayed,_

_His heart black without reason,_

_His mercy known to none,_

_His soul damned as a demon,_

_He is what remains as the fourth shadow's son,_

_As the titan of time arises,_

_He is needed for this time of crisis,_

_But woe unto the huntress, the wise, and the flame, _

_For they will suffer their past life's blame,_

_He searches for a jewel twisted by his insanity,_

_The same jewel that without him will doom humanity…_

With that the spirit left a shell shocked council Apollo spoke first "well gods and goddesses looks like we have a quest to find this man!" he stated with glee.

Artemis ignored him because she was remembering that man:

_ "Where is it?!"_

_ "I'm the demon of Konoha"_

_ "Please have mercy…"_

_ "A demon has no mercy" _

Artemis shot up "father remember that entity I met when I was hunting?!" he nodded she replayed the memory again. The others were shocked then Zeus said "Artemis obviously we were meant to find him go to Japan and find him while Hermes will try to find this jewel…" I nodded and I went to prepare…

(Time skip to Japan)

Once gods teleported to Japan they changed into their mortal adult form Zeus talked to a woman tour guide "excuse me ma'am" she turned to him "yes?" "I heard of a sacred island near here do you know of it?"

She paled "how do you know of the elemental nation? Never mind listen that place has a bad history it was the sight of a bloody war fought by ninjas it was said that a demon who was betrayed by his wives in the war went insane and destroyed all who were on the island. His heart broken he turned hateful of humans especially women more so with women who resembles his loves…" crushing the impulse at the sound of multiple wives I continued to question her "really who were his loves?"

"Well there was the angel of black hearts Hinata she had long purple hair with gray eyes with no pupils she was able to disable people with her family's fighting style gentle fist,

There was the beauty of false hope Kurenai who was said to have such a mastery of illusions that you would not be able to tell if you were in one,

Anko the snake woman of lust she had purple spiky hair like a pineapple she is said to be able to summon snakes,

And finally Tenten the weapon mistress of deceit she had black hair the shape of panda ears she mastered almost all weapon styles imaginable.

The gods were shocked by all those powerful women would betray that man though by his attitude he deserved it "did he force them to be with him?!"

She shook her head "no! He loved them all equally he had to prove himself to all of them that he was worthy of their affection like Hinata tested his heart, Kurenai tested whether he was sexist, Anko he had to test his devotion by telling her tragic past, and Tenten tested his skills he passed all of them and won their hands in love or so he thought."

The goddesses was shocked and slightly touched that he would go to prove his love. They wondered about that last statement to them Artemis voiced this and the guide visibly saddened "that sadly was the worse part you see the demon was once a boy an innocent little boy but his father who was leader of the village had to seal a demon called Kyuubi no kitsune the father died as the seal summoned the death god Shinigami. Before he died he asked the village to see him as a hero, he was not. He was thought to be the beast reincarnate he was beaten, out casted, and generally put through hell the adults encouraged the kids to pick on him and even reward them of it…" I was sickened by the thought "what of the mother?"

She frowned with deep hatred "the _mother_- she said mother with disdain- abandoned him thinking he was the monster when he found out his own mother abandoned him he was distraught and nearly succeeded in committing seppuku…"

I gasped I heard of seppuku when a person dishonors themselves they would slice their stomach open to regain honor I listened as she continued

"But he was saved by Hinata which earned her the name of the demon's angel that was also her test of heart where she admitted her love of him and where he accepted. Soon after the village found out his heritage and demanded he had a harem to gain his bloodline, which are special abilities but I don't know what his were. So anyways at first he refused but they were relentless so he accepted that's when he went through his other wives trial and gain their love he swore on his family name to be forever faithful they got married. And they were happy for a while but then the village enacted its revenge during the war they sent his wives to him as a form of back up but when he was cornered they turned on him each stabbing him in the heart."

The gods had tears in their eyes "they say he inscribed their names on a jewel given to him by his traitorous grandmother so that it serves as a constant reminder on why he would never become a human… in fact you look like Hinata" Artemis and the other goddesses finally understood why he was glaring at her finally understood why he was hateful towards her Artemis asked "what was his name was?" the guide smiled sadly "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the fourth hokage the fourth fire shadow" the gods remembered the prophesy _"he is what remains of the fourth fire shadow" _further cementing their belief that he was the one they were looking for Zeus thanked her and asked for a map of the land and teleported to the docks where they took a boat and sailed to the elemental nations…

(Time skip)

They had to beach the boat to land Athena checked the map and decided to set up camp in Water country more specifically 'the village hidden in the mist'.

When we arrived we were greeted with a destroyed bridge with the sign the said 'the great Naruto Bridge named after the one who restored hope to the people here'

"How could he be a demon when he gave these people hope?"

Hestia screamed the goods turned to her and saw… ghosts a scene (it basically showed the wave episode if you did not see it get the hell out of his story cause more memories to come) "is that this Naruto guy were looking for he looks like an idiot in that orange jumpsuit." She said and they agreed suddenly they disappeared as soon as that guy with the sharks mouth Zabuza died right next to his adopted son/tool. Then it showed faceless people running from something finally it showed an old man slowly backing away

(The bridge a couple millennia ago)

Tazuna yelling "please Naruto why!? Why do this why- he was cut off by a clawed hand going through his stomach he looked up to see a demonized Naruto with blood red fox ears with nine tails. I looked in silent horror as the mortal asked him once again "why?" Naruto looked like he was taking some sick glee in what he was doing, he leaned in close and said "a demon needs no reason I'm wiping the slate clean all will die so I will never have to remember my old life, never see _their_ faces, and plus I love to splatter blood" as he threw the body over the bridge. Naruto looked at the cowering villagers who were horrified at what their savior had become. Naruto flexed his hands cracking them (like Sesshomeru in Inuyasha) as he began to advance on the villagers… their screams were all that was heard…

(Present time: third P.O.V.)

The gods watched in sickening fascination at the scene. The goddesses shed a silent tear they did not feel hatred for Naruto then the gods had an epiphany Naruto was just an innocent soul even if he was a man.

That night there were tears and sadness for this mans soul and silent fear of what they would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the past the present and remembering**

**(Shout out to missourijack for this chapter idea)**

Since they couldn't for some reason teleport across the land nor could they fly, or call their chariots. Artemis and the rest of the gods were walking on a road that was supposed to lead to Konoha, she, Athena, Hestia, and Aphrodite were mired by cloudy black dreams. When they decided to rest the females girls suddenly heard a word being carried through the breeze.

"_Sorry"_

Artemis perked up "did you hear that?"

The goddesses nodded while the gods looked confused. Apollo spoke up "um sis what are you talking about…"

Athena who was next to him shushed him "shut up!"

Suddenly the breeze came again _"son… sorry…so…sorry"_

The gods got up and followed the breeze which led them to a open field but what shocked the gods was that this field was purely red the grass was red, the soil itself was red and in the center was five stone slabs and on the middle one was a ghost who was crying, the gods could hear her murmuring.

"_I didn't know… I'm sorry for being so blind… forgive me… I'm sorry… I loved you… I deserve all you hate…"_

Hestia was first to slowly approached her "hello ms?"

The ghost looked up she looked right into Hestia's eyes

"So you're my reincarnation? What are you doing in this cursed land?" she croaked her voice hoarse from all those years crying in anguish.

Hestia looked confused "what do you mean reincarnation?"

The women just shook her head "you don't know what we did… we were foolish for hating him for believing him to be the fox… in a way we were right but only after we attempted to kill him… we deserved every bit of pain… my son… my Naruto…- she stood up abruptly and looked at the group "listen Naruto is still in there but I know that some of you are the reincarnation of me and his lovers. He will attack you on sight… please leave my son alone we've done enough to him…"

Zeus looked at her "listen mortal I –

He was cut off as glowing blue chains shot out of the women arms and latched onto him pulling him to the ground.

"Leave… you've done enough…" the woman said in a monotone voice.

Hestia gulped as she and the gods sensed the immense killing intent from the woman.

"w-who a-are y-you?" Hestia stuttered

"I am Kushina Uzumaki the mother of Naruto and one of the women who damned him." She said in a sorrow filled voice. Then she suddenly looked at Hestia "you are my reincarnation and the three behind you are three of the four women who helped me in the attempt to kill Naruto." The gods were shocked here was the infamous mother who damned her own child, and what shocked them more was that Hestia goddess of the hearth, the very symbol of family, home, and love was her reincarnation the irony was not lost on them."

Hestia after a moment of silence got over her shock "please we need Naruto to help in the fight against- she was cut of as Kushina slapped her.

Hestia touched her cheek once again in shock.

Kushina however was in a murderous rage "you… you… YOU DARE AFTER ALL WE DID TO HIM YOU THINK HE WILL HELP YOU, HE'LL KILL YOU, HE'LL SLAUGHTER YOU. AFTER ALL THE PAIN AND HEARTACHE WE CAUSED YOU BELIEVE YOU CAN JUST CALL ON HIM LIKE SOME PUPPET!" Kushina slapped Hestia again this time sending her flying back to the other goddesses who caught her.

Kushina looked down and as she did some hand-signs she said "you need to see… to understand what we did… the mistake that caused him to be as he is…"

Each were scarily similar, each started out seeing Naruto fighting men with blank masks then the dreams diverged.

Artemis saw herself attacking a shocked Naruto with palm thrusts each seemed to cause immense pain.

Hestia saw herself stabbing Naruto with the same chains Kushina was using.

Aphrodite saw herself summoning snakes that would bite into Naruto causing him to scream in pain.

Athena saw herself doing hand signs that at first did nothing but the effect soon became apparent as Naruto cried out in anguish.

Then the dreams converge with them standing over Naruto's mutilated body each seeing the sick satisfied smiles on their counterparts faces. But that ending when a red aura exploded out of Naruto sending them back, they looked up to see Naruto snarling at them nine red tails flowing around him the dream ended just as Naruto launched at them.

(in the real world)

The goddesses screamed in agony, tears flowing down their faces as they witness their betraying of Naruto and how he had lost control.

After what seemed to be hours they simultaneously slumped to the ground mercifully unconscious


End file.
